b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Tipping Point
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= Gentle flickering, bloomin’ your eyes Like the wind, groovin’ your voice Something’s different from the way it was before My irregular heart beat I don’t understand the meaning of the heart I can’t lose my way I can’t put how I feel into words What is this? How far have I fallen in love? Is there anything beyond this? We are the tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Dreaming until I’m about to shake Likely to exceed the limit We are the tipping, tipping point, Tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Where are you dreamin’ tonight? The inside of my heart is streamin’ with tears Thinking like this isn’t good And I can’t hope for just a chance There’s no such thing as good timing I’m worrying too much about the little things What is going on? How far have I fallen in love? Is there anything beyond this? We are the tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Dreaming until I’m about to break It seems as if I’m going to vanish alone We are the tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point A fantasy that has yet to end, One entangled delusion As my heart beats wildly, I run towards that maze, Sprinting like crazy It’s a gimmick that I know Acquainted with solitude, Again, I run away to anywhere But, love will come true It seems so right How far have I fallen in love? Is there anything beyond this? We are the tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Dreaming until I’m about to shake Likely to exceed the limit We are the tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point Tipping, tipping point |-| Japanese= そっとゆれるBloomin' your eyes 風のようなGroovin' your voice いままでとは　なにかが違う ちぐはぐだよHeart Beat 心の意味が　わからない 迷いそうで　かなわない いまの気持ち　言えるはずない これはなに? どこまで好きになるの この先になにかがあるの 二人はTipping Tipping pointそう Tipping Tipping point　wow wow 夢までShakeしそう Limit越えちゃいそう 二人はTipping Tipping point そうTipping Tipping point　wow wow Tipping Tipping point 君はどこでDreamin' tonight 胸の奥でStreamin' with tears こんな風に　思うなんて ほんとはだめだ 偶然しか望めない Goodtiming そんなにはない ちよっとしたこと　気になり過ぎて どうなんだ? どこまで好きになるの この先になにかがあるの 二人はTipping Tipping pointそう Tipping Tipping point　wow wow 夢までBreakしそう ひとりで消えちゃいそう 二人はTipping Tipping point そうTipping Tipping point　wow wow Tipping Tipping point Tipping Tipping point… Tipping Tipping point… まだまだ尽きない空想 絡まるひとりの妄想 ドキドキしながら 迷宮へ奔走 メチャクチャ疾走 僕の知る gimmick 孤独を知り 何処かへまた逃げ去り だけど恋は叶う こんなにもあう どこまで好きになるの この先になにかがあるの 二人はTipping Tipping pointそう Tipping Tipping point　wow wow 夢までShakeしそう Limit越えちゃいそう 二人はTipping Tipping point そうTipping Tipping point　wow wow Tipping Tipping point Tipping Tipping point… Tipping Tipping point… |-| Romaji= Tipping tipping point, tipping tipping point Jinyoung sotto yureru Bloomin’ your eyes kaze no yōna Groovin’ your voice imamade to wa nani ka ga chiga-u chiguhaguda yo Heartbeat CNU kokoro no imi ga wakaranai mayo-i-sō de kanawanai (Point point point point) ima no kimochi i-eru hazu nai kore wa nani? Sandeul doko made sukininaru no kono sakini nani ka ga aru no futari wa Tipping tipping point sō Tipping tipping point (Oh!) Oh-oh oh-oh (Oh!) Jinyoung yume made shēku shi-sō rimitto ko-e cha-i-sō futari wa Tipping tipping point sō Tipping tipping point (Oh!) Oh-oh oh-oh (Oh!) Tipping tipping point Gongchan Tipping tipping point, tip-p-p-ping point Sandeul kimi wa doko de Dreaming tonight mune no oku de Streaming with tears kon'nafūni omo-u nante honto wa dameda Gongchan gūzen shika nozomenai Good timing son'nani wanai (Point point point point) chottoshita koto ki ni nari sugite Dō nanda? Sandeul doko made sukininaru no kono sakini nani ka ga aru no futari wa Tipping Tipping point sō Tipping tipping point (Oh!) Oh-oh oh-oh (Oh!) CNU yume made brēku shi-sō hitori de ki-e cha-i-sō futari wa Tipping tipping point sō Tipping tipping point (Oh!) Oh-oh oh-oh (Oh!) Tipping tipping point Sandeul Tipping tipping point, t-t-t-tipping tipping point, ti-ti-tipping tipping point Tipping tipping point… t-t-t-tipping tipping point, ti-ti-tip point Baro Yeah madamada tsukina-i kūsō karamaru hitori no mōsō dokidoki shinagara meikyū e honsō mechakucha shissō boku no shiru Gimmick kodoku o shiri dokoka e mata nige sari dakedo ko-i wa kanau kon'nanimo au Sandeul doko made sukininaru no kono sakini nani ka ga aru no futari wa Tipping tipping point sō Tipping tipping point (Oh!) Oh-oh oh-oh (Oh!) Jinyoung yume made shēku shi-sō rimitto ko-e cha-i-sō futari wa Tipping tipping point sō Tipping tipping point (Oh!) Oh-oh oh-oh (Oh!) Tipping tipping point Tipping tipping point, tipping tipping point Tipping tipping point, tipping tipping point References *English Translations via misomitrans @ Tumblr *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via kpoplyricstop @ BlogSpot Category:Lyrics